stonehavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Signs of Goblin Raiding Parties
Kovu Talonstrider’s Log Introduction I sat at a table near the center of the room, keeping an eye on those coming and going. I noticed a strange tiefling sitting on a table. He seemed to be meditating and keeping to himself. At the bar was a particularly fit male. A few other patrons were scattered about, but it was shaping up to be a quiet morning. Well that is until a small halfling burst through the door chasing a small rodent. A few moments of confusion was quickly ended when I was able to coerce the mammal with some food in my palm. The halfling was appreciative, if a bit nonchalant, considering the attention she had drawn. Ashryn greeted us an offered a quest to hunt down some goblins. This seemed unworthy of my time but I had nothing better to do that day. Joined by the tiefling, monk and the halfling we made a quick visit to the supply shop and went on our way. Day 1 Ashryn had told us that the goblins were to seen to the west of Stonehaven. We forded a small river, to which I masterfully crossed as it was only barely knee deep. The monk however, did not fare well. He face planted and was carried downstream while the halfling rode on the tiefling’s shoulders. Once we made it to the other side of the river a large screech filled the air and thunderous wind assailed us. A massive wyvern landed in a clearing, bellowing it’s anger toward us. Kaiya ran off before I could stop her and tried to feed the damned thing. Luckily she is a small target. I tried to plead in Draconic but this was a wild beast, nothing but fang and claw. The monk tried to grab me and carry me off to the bush but I barely felt his touch as I stared at the magnificent beast. This would make a good prize to show the Elder Council back home. Once I regained my sense I could see the others had already fled. The halfling did something to gain the Wyvern’s attention and bought me time to head out into the trees for cover. Not this time...we were ill prepared to fight something so dangerous. But maybe next time I would have a skull to bring back to Stonehaven. Day 2 We regrouped in the woods and after a peaceful night we headed west again. About mid day we came across three goblins. They were looking for something, food maybe? Before I could suggest that we follow them back to their hideout, the Tiefling did some kind of magic. It was frightening to behold. The lead goblin ran screaming from the field after wetting itself. I had previously thought the penniless tiefling a liability more than anything. But what I saw next had changed my mind. The second goblin erupted in flames and was incinerated where it stood from the power of a mystical orb that I swear wasn’t there a moment ago. All the while his face was a placid calm demeanor. I will have to keep a close eye on this one, if there is one thing I dislike, it’s dark magics. “We need one alive!” I warned as the fleet footed monk dashed forward and offered the goblin a three hit combo to the mid section. With a final wind up the monk punched the goblin square in the face practically bouncing his body off the ground. I didn’t need to even unsheath my halberd for this encounter. These companions were much stronger than I initially thought, the monk will prove useful. I wonder if he would be interested in besting the Wyvern with me. Kaiya offered the goblin some water and propped his head up. After some convincing and...rope. We decided that we now had a way to find the goblin base. Day 3 Kaiya had taken watch for the night. In hindsight not our best decision but I was tired from the previous shifts. Our goblin friend had escaped during the night. We quickly found out that we didn’t really need him as we came across the entrance to what looks to be an ancient tomb. What I now know to be a warlock, the tiefling once again conjured his dread magics. Convincing them that he was an envoy of their goblin god “Undrek the Warring”. After several tense moments we found out that there were orcs in the area as well. And that was the reason for the goblins moving so close to our new found home. An idea was proposed to find these orcs and perhaps get this problem to take care of itself. I would have rather just crushed some skulls and headed back to the tavern, but I let the others lead on. Day 4 With the new information of orcs to the south by south east we ventured onward. We had an uneventful day with Kaiya navigating and myself tracking we were able to stay the course. Although, that was not without a few nudges in the right direction. Kaiya was bored very quickly and started to wander off the trail. Thankfully her carefree spirit made it easy to corral her back in the right direction. Day 5 We now found ourselves face to face with orcs guarding an entrance to their cave. It was the monk’s turn to parley. He was speaking in orcish and from the looks of things, the talks were going well. After a hand wave we all entered the cave and were met with some dingy looking surroundings. A long hall lead to a large room where they ate and slept. We tried to speak with the chieftain to get them to fight the goblins themselves. We waited for what seemed like an eternity. The monk went on and on about some kind of orc brew. The lead orc came back and told us the chieftain wanted proof. We were now joined by Gromush, Underbite Barkap and….Jerry. Day 6 Retracing our steps back to the goblin cave was faster than trying to track our way here. The orcs mainly spoke with the monk becoming fast friends. Kaiya consistently looked them over, but I believe she didn’t find anything of worth to find a new home in her many pockets. At one point the monk wrestled with Barkap. They were evenly matched, trading blows with one another but neither ever getting the upper hand. I thought I could take both of them at once but still I was biding my time. Day 7 Another dawn came to lead us into the new day. As we entered a clearer part of the forest the animal sounds faded away to stillness. Before I could react a pack of dire wolves had emerged from the forest. Snarling fierce grins full of teeth. Finally a challenge worthy of my blade. I was the first of our party to act. Rolling my shoulders I reached over with one clawed hand and undid the clasp of my cloak, throwing it over my shoulder to fall heavily behind me. This revealed my glinting gold and black chain mail hidden beneath. The golden collar around my neck inlaid with a single green gemstone in the center glinted in the bright sun. The blackened breastplate of chain links interwoven to match the color of my dragonkin hide. Crouching down and taking my halberd in two hands horizontally in front of me, I let out a roar as I charged for the leader of the pack. The anticipation and lack of any fighting until this time had me overanxious and I pulled the swing short missing my target. The wolves took turns chomping at me, sometimes missing and sometimes finding purchase. The orcs closed in on the wolf to my left making short work of it. Meanwhile the monk pummeled the right flanking wolf with an elbow. Kaiya then shoved a dagger up through the soft part its mouth and slashed across its face. The warlock let out a magical blast that weakened the lead wolf and I closed in for the kill. A mighty arc came down and beheaded the wolf in a single blow. The battle was over as quickly as it started. We bandaged out wounds and headed for the goblin cave. Day 8 We now found ourselves staring at the entrance to the goblin retreat. The warlock performed yet another frightening display of magic. Getting the one goblin guard to stab the other. He then was told to stay knelt on the ground until our return. The orcs quickly rushed in the doorway hungry for blood and carnage. Following close behind we found ourselves in a large room with many a goblin to kill. A combination of orcs, magic, daggers and a table running monk took out this group without much effort. We learned from the goblin outside that the leader was a bug bear...now that caught my attention. Kaiya was able to pick the lock into the next room. She was able to sneak over and slit the throat of a sleeping goblin and then taking out his partner sleeping next to him. This left the bug bear and a goblin talking at the table together. The goblin had his back to the doorway and the bug bear hadn’t yet noticed us. Charging into the room we spread out to get into advantageous places. I was now behind the goblin by about ten feet and the bug bear looked up with large eyes. The air began to crack and pop. My black scales now being outlined in a light blue as I gathered energy within. The bug bear only now realizing what was about to happen. I unleashed my acid breath weapon across the room in a horizontal line of putrid goop. The goblin melting in his seat, his scream caught in his throat unable to escape. The bug bear was able to get away as the goblin took the brunt of my attack. But this left him open for the monk to unleash his martial prowess in dispatching the beast. With the last remaining goblins dead and the bug bear no more we looked around our surroundings for anything of worth. The rogue and monk found a hidden chamber containing a jeweled dagger and an artifact with an unsettling presence. The warlock was quick to gather this item and stash it in his ethereal orb and he was gone. I decapitated the bug bear for proof and followed suit. Epilogue Closing my eyes and speaking the words of power, a moment later I opened them to see Ashryn’s office. The warlock was already gone but the other two were not too far behind me. I found out later that they let the orcs dispose of the kneeling goblin we left at the entrance. Cruelty for no reason, I suspect that is what the warlock had planned all along. I shook the bug bear head and claimed my reward, saying my farewells to the other two. I dropped the bug bear off at the taxidermist to fix and hang at the guild hall. A decent kill but not nearly good enough if I want to have a chance to be a wyrm general. I overheard from a few others speaking at the bar that the warlock had quite a confrontation with Ehrwol Alazhor, the resident wizard. Yelling and loud noises could be heard from his abode, but no one was harmed at least for now. Best to watch from afar and not get too close to that one. It doesn’t seem like we are going anywhere soon, and if this is my new home...I will need to eliminate any threats to it...